smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Moon Festival
The Blue Moon Festival refers to different events in both mainstream Smurfs media and Smurfs fanfiction. Mainstream Smurfs Media The Blue Moon Festival is a yearly event that happens in the Smurf Village on the night of a blue moon in the 2011 Smurfs movie, which the Smurfs celebrate with a song and dance. It is during this event that Papa Smurf is able to look into the future to see what it may hold for his little Smurfs. In the event that took place in the movie, Papa Smurf had foreseen a dragon wand which Clumsy Smurf seemingly fails to catch and a bunch of cages in which all his little Smurfs are trapped. Papa Smurf took it as a dire warning that something terrible was about to happen, though he was reluctant to share it with his little Smurfs. However, as the story of the movie unfolds, parts of the vision began to unfold, as Gargamel turns the cellar of the Belvedere Castle in New York City into his laboratory in which he intends to extract the essence of all the Smurfs in order to power his magic. However, Clumsy does succeed in getting the dragon wand out of Gargamel's hands and defeats him by blasting him so far away from the Smurfs that he lands in a pile of garbage bags. With the portal reopened on the night of the blue moon in the present, the Smurfs are able to return home. In the novel based on the movie, Papa Smurf sees in a vision in the following year's Blue Moon Festival that Gargamel is still trapped in the present, but this time he is in Las Vegas! Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories The Blue Moon Festival is an event that happens on the night of a blue moon in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The day of the blue moon is usually marked by the sudden appearance of blue smurfberries, which normally appear red. On the night, the moon turns the same shade of blue as Smurf skin, and sometimes glimpses of the future can be seen in the face of the blue moon. Following one of these nights in the story series about three years before Empath's final return from Psychelia, Baby Smurf made his first appearance in the Smurf Village, as Papa Smurf has seen in the face of the moon a small visitor that would bring joy to the entire village. Note * The Blue Moon Festival is an element from the 2011 Smurfs movie that appears in place of the normal use of blue moons in Smurfs media that indicate when a baby Smurf is about to be born.'' Papa Smurf Blue Smurfberry.png Smurfs Party Dancing.jpg Twanger And Fiddler.jpg Smurfs Party Food.jpg Accident Prone.jpg Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, blue moons originally indicated when a baby Smurf was to be delivered to the Smurf Village from an unknown location, which was then verified when the baby Smurf later known as Oracle was delivered to the village. When the Smurfettes were created through the Mirror of Opposition on the day when a blue moon would occur that night, the Smurfs would celebrate the expansion of their family by holding a big party with singing and dancing and they would continue those celebrations for every blue moon afterwards. Category:Smurf customs Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Holidays, festivals, and observances Category:Social gatherings Category:Open to Community Category:Rare occurences